The Nobel Procera system from Nobel Biocare provides an at least partly automated production of dental crowns and bridges. The system provides milling gypsum blanks to form the inner shape of the restoration, and then press-fitting ceramic powders over the gypsum blanks, such that the press-fitted blanks obtains the inner shape of the restoration from the gypsum blanks.
It remains a problem to provide an improved automated production of dental restorations.